la carta
by susyh
Summary: una tarde Sakura decide que ya es el momento de expresar sus sentimientos de la forma que puede y hacer lo que siente y este a su alcance. sasusaku. mal summary pero lean y comenten x fiii


**Este one shot lo hice una noche un poco deprimida y no me atrevía a publicar porque no estaba segura de cómo me salió, pero eso no lo voy a saber si no lo subo… asi que por fi comenten si les gustó o no…**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**los personajes de naruto no son míos.**

**Si escribo así es narración**

_**Si escribo así es la carta**_

**Espero que os guste, comenten por fi…. Y GRACIAS X LEER**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**No era una tarde alegre, pues la nubes cubrían todo Konoha y se avecinaba una tormenta… Sin embargo en un departamento se encontraba cierta chica de ojos jade que acompañaban al mal tiempo escribiendo una carta.**

_**Hacía tiempo que sentía algo por ti, era más que amistad y mi corazón lo sabía, te lo dije y te lo demostraba pero tú no mostrabas el menor indicio de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos. También hacía tiempo que nos conocíamos, y hace no mucho que empezamos a ser compañeros, pero no podría arriesgarme a decir que fuéramos amigos porque no creo que pensaras eso, no eras de esos chicos, siempre eras misterioso, escondías tus sentimientos, no buscabas amigos, solo la buscabas a ella…**_

_**Pasábamos la mayor parte del día juntos por pertenecer al mismo equipo y eso me hacía sentir feliz, todo lo contrario a ti, intentaba estar siempre a tu lado, algo que no te importaba y te daba igual, intentaba llamar tu atención y no surgía mucho efecto, pues casi ni me mirabas, entonces… ¿por qué seguía sintiendo ese amor tan grande hacia ti? Esa pregunta pasaba por mi cabeza todas las noches antes de irme a dormir después de haber pasado el día junto a ti solo por "trabajo", pero la respuesta nunca llegó.**_

_**Siempre pensabas en ella, te estaba quitando el alma, despertabas, comías, andabas y dormías pensando en ella, yo ni siquiera estaba en un segundo puesto, aunque por ello me esforzara no subía ni un escalón en tu corazón y en tu cabeza no había lugar para mí, no surtía efecto ninguno de mis intentos pero no me rendía, yo sabía o quería creer que algún día tus ojos por fin se posarían en mí y no girarías la cabeza para mirar a otro lado, te fijarías en mí y no solo como compañera de equipo y por ese motivo mi sonrisa no desaparecía de mi cara frente a ti, y solo digo frente a ti porque todas las lágrimas derramadas en mi habitación del dolor de no ser correspondida y ser ignorada una y otra vez eran capaces de formar otro océano, infinito…**_

_**Cada día que pasaba era para mí un reto, no dejaba o al menos intentaba que ninguna oportunidad de estar junto a ti e intentar que te fijaras en mi se escapara, aunque lo único que recibía por tu parte fueron desprecios, nunca era lo suficiente buena, lo suficiente fuerte… era débil y una molestia.**_

_**Tus palabras eran crueles y se me clavaban como puñales, los cuales no alcanzaba a quitar, lo que provocaba que se acumularan todos juntos y poco a poco aunque no lo quisiera e intentara evitarlo me hundían.**_

_**Mis ilusiones y mis sueños se iban desvaneciendo, quedaba poco para que desaparecieran, cuando un día te fuiste, no tengo porque decir que intenté que no lo hicieras porque es evidente que no te dejaría por nada del mundo, pero aún así lo hiciste y me dijiste algo que no podré olvidar y que fue el impulso que mi alma necesitaba.**_

_**Ese gracias hizo que me levantara y que todo ese dolor y puñales clavados en mí desaparecieran como un hielo en un vaso de agua. Aunque siempre me pregunté ¿gracias por qué? Por quererte, por demostrarte lo que siento, por apoyarte en todo momento, por estar a tu lado aunque mi presencia fuera de igual tamaño que un mosquito… Aún así y aunque tuviera muchas más respuestas por la razón de por qué me lo dijiste me hizo feliz.**_

_**Pero parte de esa felicidad era contrarrestada por la tristeza de tu partida, no me sorprendí cuando me desperté en ese banco sola, te habías ido y sabía que era por ella… ¿tan importante era? Sigo sin comprender como te pudo absorber tanto…**_

_**Pero no me rendí y fui a por ti, cuando te vi no supe reaccionar, pero pude notar que no eras el mismo de siempre, esos ojos se habían oscurecido más de lo que ya estaban y por fin ella había conseguido lo que quería, tenerte para ella sola y nadie más.**_

_**Fui vencida, lo reconozco.**_

_**Pero también tengo que decir que me enterraste en vida y una vida así no se la deseo a nadie… **_

_**Lo único que hago al escribir esta carta es explicarte lo que hago, y es acabar con tu trabajo, un cuerpo enterrado no merece tener vida y sufrimiento, sino descansar en paz.**_

_**La venganza es toda tuya, siempre la quisiste y siempre la tendrás solo por no pensar en nada más.**_

_**Por esto que hago también reconozco que tenías razón Sasuke, soy débil pero ya no seré una molestia…**_

**Y así la chica pelirrosa con mucho cuidado y como si se tratase de un bebé dejó la carta sobre la mesa sin firmar, cogió el kunai que había encima de la mesa, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y lo pegó al papel provocando una pequeña mancha roja indefinida al final de la hoja en una esquina, su nombre nunca significó nada importante para él y no había sentido alguno de que esa carta lo llevara. Pero esa sangre es suya y si ese gracias que dijo una vez significaba algo, ahí tendría la prueba de que esa persona a la que agradeció lo que fuera existió.**

**Se apartó unos metros de la mesa y se sentó en el suelo apoyada en una pared donde una vez y cansada de seguir así clavó el kunai en sus muñecas haciendo que la sangre brotara de ellas y al fin terminar el trabajo empezado por su amado… Sasuke Uchiha.**


End file.
